fanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Kanata Inori
|birth date= |height=138 cm'linuj.tistory.com': FAQ & Character Profiles (Full) (Korean) |weight= * 40 kg'Danganronpa Another': Kanata's weight and chest size were originally listed as 40kg and 73cm respectively, but they were lowered to 38kg and 69cm after the release of Chapter 0. * 38 kg |bust= * 73 cm * 69 cm |blood type=O |hobby= * Writing on her diary'Fanganronpa Wiki': Korean Translations Thread by EverAyakari * Reading diagnostic records |likes= * Family * Health |dislikes= * Diseases * People who don't care for their well-being |liked food=Healthy foods |disliked food=Foods bad for the health |family= * Hikaru Ando (adoptive father)linuj.tistory.com: Kanata Inori's Character Design (Korean) * Unnamed adoptive mother * Unnamed foster older brother * Unnamed foster younger sister |participated= |fates=Murdered by Kinji Uehara |status=Deceased |affiliation=Kibōgamine Gakuen |creator=LINUJ (린유즈) |country origin=Korea |fangan origin=''Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~'' |artists=LINUJ (린유즈) |voice actors=Reika Aoki (CV. )}} Kanata Inori (이노리 카나타 Inori Kanata) is a character featured in the Korean fan game Danganronpa Another ~ Another Despair Academy ~ created by LINUJ. She is known as the Super High School Level Surgeon (초고교급 외과의 Cho go gyo geup oegwa-ui). Gallery :For more images of Kanata, see Danganronpa Another/Image Gallery and Kanata Inori/Sprite Gallery. Appearance Kanata is a short teenage girl, being the shortest one among her classmates, with fairly light skin and round, bright sky blue eyes. Her tousled honey blonde hair is tied into low pigtails by thin black hair ties. Her hair also appears to be quite longer when she lets it loose, which is around midback length. Kanata's attire consists of a light purple buttoned shirt with a red string neatly tied under the collar and blue pleated skirt. A slim, brown buckled belt is also worn around her waist. She dons a long, whitish gray lab coat over her clothes along with white quarter-length socks and cute light aqua green slippers with white soles and red crosses on the top of them. In her illustration, Kanata wears green medical scrubs and cap with white gloves, a thin white ribbon tied around her waist, and her usual slippers, except that it's tinted light blue instead of the aqua-colored ones she has in her sprites. Yuki Maeda has described that she looks like a "little sister" because of her height and appearance. Name Etymology Kanata's given name is written using the kanji 佳 (ka), meaning "good" or "beautiful", 奈 (na), meaning "what?", and 多 (ta), meaning "many". Interestingly, the second kanji 奈 (nài) means "how one can help" in Chinese. Her surname, 祷 (inori), means "to pray". The similar-sounding word for her last name, 祈り (inori), means "prayer". Her name may allude to a prayer wishing for good health. Personality Kanata is a kindhearted girl who wishes nothing more than the comfort of her patients and everyone else around her. Exceedingly formal and polite, she addresses her classmates using the prefix "Mr." or "Ms.", a habit she picked up back at the hospital. She appears knowledgeable on medical facts, tending to gives suggestions or recommendations to the other students. Though sometimes this can annoy some, Kanata means no ill-intent with what she says. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Freetime Events - Kanata Inori (1)] After the first body discovery, Kanata appeared to blame herself for not having the ability to revive Kiyoka, though this was soon refuted by Yuki, who pointed out it was impossible even if she had been any more skilled. History Kanata is one of the fourteen students to introduce herself to Yuki Maeda. She claims confidently that she was able to treat the others injuries better than a school nurse. Once ready to head into the school, Kanata and the other participants would fall unconscious When awoken, Kanata would head to the entrance hall where she would regroup with the fifteen participants. After anonymous announcement plays directing everyone to the gym, Kanata would make her way there with the rest of the students. At arrival, Monokuma would announce the beginning of the Killing Game. Despite the situation, she would seem to try and stay calm despite showing traits of nervousness. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Full Prologue (All Text Implemented)] After Kiyoka's body was discovered, Kanata, by using her knowledge as a surgeon, was able to point out small facts about the corpse, being able to conclude that the rope wasn't used to kill Kiyoka. Kanata was also able to conclude that facts on the Monokuma File were factually correct. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Chapter 1 Part 5] During the trial she was able to discover the murder weapon. She was also able to identify that the death was instant based off of information she found during the investigation. Youtube: [DRA: Another Despair Academy Chapter 1 Part 7] Alternate Fates In the non-canonical ending in Danganronpa EX, Kanata along with everyone par Yuki and Akane would escape the Killing Game. Talent & Abilities Surgeon Kanata states that she can treat ones injuries better than a school nurse. Furthermore, Kanata's room appears to be a surgical office. It's shown that her abilities as a surgeon help during the killing game, due to Kanata being the only person who could perform autopsies on the corpses of the victims. She's also able to confirm information about the Monokuma File, further backing up her abilities as a surgeon. References Navigation Category:Danganronpa Another Characters Category:Murdered Category:Deceased Category:Female